Christmas Surprise
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Part four. Robin, Regina, and the boys get a special surprise for Christmas. Pairings: Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Snowing, a little of Rumbelle. The only character I own is Danielle Locksley.


It was Christmas Eve at the Locksley house and Regina Locksley was preparing her house for the annual Christmas party she hosted every year for Storybrooke. Although she had hosted this party many times before, this year would be particularly special. It would be her and Robin's first Christmas as husband and wife and it would be their first Christmas with Henry and Roland as a family.

Regina was busy preparing breakfast when Robin entered the kitchen, "Good morning my beautiful lady," he said walking over to her and kissing her on the temple.

Regina turned to face him and said, "I am far from beautiful right now," she commented.

Robin wrapped his arm around her middle, thinking about the little life growing within her. He kissed her once again and said, "Of course you're beautiful. Nothing is more beautiful than a mother carrying her child."

Regina smiled and Robin smiled as well. The couple never thought they would be able to have children together and Regina had completely denied the thought until Robin had made her take a pregnancy test seven months earlier. And sure enough, Regina was somehow indeed pregnant. Though extremely unplanned and unexpected, Regina couldn't have been more thrilled to be having a baby with Robin.

Now their little girl was due any day now, though Regina wasn't actually supposed to give birth until after Christmas. The boys were excited to be getting a sibling and Roland was stoked to become a big brother. Regina felt that after their daughter, Danielle Marian-Robin, named after both of her parents' first loves and her father, was born, their family would be complete.

"Morning Mom, morning Robin," said Henry coming into the kitchen immediately helping himself to some pancakes and bacon. At sixteen, Henry had become a constant eater.

"Morning love," said Robin kissing him on the head as Roland excitedly ran into the kitchen.

"Mama, Papa, Henry! Santa comes to the house tonight!" he said happily. Out of all four of them, Roland was the most the most excited for Christmas of course.

"Yes he does," said Regina sitting down in between Roland and Robin and grabbed Roland's hand, "But Santa won't come until you are fast asleep."

"But how will I know if he comes Mama?" asked Roland sweetly. Shortly after Regina and Robin got married is when Roland started calling Regina Mama. Regina thought Robin would be upset at first, but Robin had actually encouraged it.

"Well, Mama and I have been talking to Santa, and we'll make sure he comes after the party tonight okay?" asked Robin.

"Alright," said Roland also helping himself to some pancakes. Robin nodded towards the bacon and sausage and allowed Regina to take as much as she wanted since meat and cheese had been her main cravings this pregnancy.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Henry. He pretty much knew what was going to happen but considering this was their first Christmas as a family of four, he wanted additional details.

Regina quickly swallowed her bacon with some orange juice and said, "Well, we're going to finish decorating the mansion for the party tonight. Then Grandma, Grandpa, Killian, Emma, Gold, and Belle are coming over to help decorate cookies and ginger bread houses," said Regina.

"And maybe I can take all of you boys out to build some snowmen and run off some energy," said Robin. In addition to Roland and Henry, there was Neal Nolan who was three and Gideon Gold who was two and a half.

"Cool," said Roland excitedly, "Mama, can I go upstairs to my room. I want to make room for that new robot I hope Santa brings me tonight!"

Regina chuckled and rubbed his head, "Go," she nodded and Roland bolted out of the room.

Henry chuckled at his brother and asked Regina, "Remember when that was me?"

"Yes, it seems like just yesterday you were in my arms," said Regina clearing some of the dishes.

Robin helped Regina start cleaning the kitchen and said, "But think about it. In another week, our little lady will be in your arms."

Regina smiled at the thought, as she did every time she thought about her daughter within her, "Yeah and Emma and Killian will both have a baby to hold in another four or five months." Emma Jones nee Swan and Killian had married not long after Regina and Robin had married. Something about catching the bouquet and garter must have inspired Killian since he proposed about a month after the Locksley wedding. And a warm June afternoon is when Emma Swan became Emma Jones, right before Regina had discovered her pregnancy with Danielle. Now Emma was five months pregnant with twin boys; Emma and Regina had enjoyed being pregnant together; Killian and Robin, not so much.

"Well, I'll have to make sure Emma doesn't eat all the cookies tonight," joked Robin. Unlike Regina, who couldn't stand the sight of sweets during her pregnancy, especially the first trimester, Emma couldn't get enough of them. Regina laughed lightly and then hissed when she felt a pain in her back. She had been having back pain for the past few months but they had been particularly bad for the past 48 hours or so, "Are you alright milady?"

"Yeah," answered Regina as she finished rubbing her back, "Back just hurts that's all. I'm sure it's because I'm carrying twenty extra pounds." Robin gave her a look of doubt, "I'll be fine Robin," said Regina pushing on his chest lightly, "You know me, I can get through anything."

"Okay," he said squeezing her shoulders.

"Now I'm going to go get changed, and soon we'll have everyone over for a great Christmas." Robin nodded as she disappeared upstairs. Somehow, in his gut, Robin felt this would be a more interesting and special Christmas than Regina had imagined.

A few hours later, the Charmings, the Joneses, and the Golds arrived the Locksley house, "Emma!" shouted Roland excitedly. In addition to Robin and Regina, Roland was also close with Emma.

"Hey Roland," Emma smiled, struggling to pick him up. Emma looked at Regina and said, "I'm twenty weeks behind you and I'm already bigger than you."

"Awe Emma, it's because you have two little lives inside of you instead of just one…"

"Mom," Emma scolded Snow lightly. Granted her mother had been a huge help this pregnancy, something she hadn't had with Henry, but Snow's constant phrases of encouragement and hope could sometimes be irritating.

"Here, I've got him love," said Killian taking Roland, being careful not to jab him, "You excited for the big man himself to come tonight?" Roland nodded eagerly.

Robin and Henry entered from the kitchen and Robin wrapped his arm around Regina, "Afternoon everyone," he said.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa, other Grandpa, Belle," acknowledged Henry hugging them all.

"Hey, I get one of those too right?" asked Emma embracing her son.

"Of course you do Mom," said Henry.

"Henry, Henry! Santa comes tonight!" said Neal excitedly.

"I know he does," said Henry crouching down to his level.

Snow looked at Belle, Emma, and Regina and asked, "Has Gideon or Roland slept because he hasn't for three nights straight." Belle and Regina shook their heads.

"So everyone, we have cookies and all sorts of icing and sprinkles and chocolate chips to decorate them with today. How about we do that and then we can go play outside?" asked Henry to the little ones. They all nodded excitedly running into the kitchen. Robin, Killian, David, and Gold followed everyone into the kitchen.

The girls were just about to follow them when Regina's back started aching again, "Ow," she moaned softly grabbing her lower back, though the interjection was loud enough for three sets of eyes to land on her concerned, "I'm fine," she assured everyone, "Just a backache."

"You sure?" asked Emma.

"Yes Mrs. Jones, I'm sure," Regina confirmed, though her voice waivered.

"How long has it been going on?" asked Belle.

"For the entire third trimester," scolded Regina but then humbled herself, "But it's been coming and going for the past few days or so."

"I don't know Regina, that's how my labor with Neal started was with a backache a few days beforehand," said Snow.

"Well as long as she hasn't been nesting, she's good," said Belle, "I organized the entire library and the pawn shop right before Gideon was born."

Regina sucked in a sharp breath, but not out of pain. She thought it had been because she was preparing Christmas for the boys, but in addition to house decorating, she had made sure to clean the nursery and wash all the baby's clothes this past weekend.

"You thought it was because of the holiday didn't you?" asked Emma, smiling at Regina knowingly.

"Fine," Regina admitted, "Yes, I've been having back pain and yes I've been nesting a little. And before you all ask, the baby dropped a month ago, so I can't determine impeding labor based on that alone. Doesn't mean I'm going to have her tonight."

"Mama?" asked Roland from the kitchen, "Are you coming?"

"We're coming sweetheart," Regina nodded as she glared at the other three women, "I promise you, I'm fine."

"Okay," they all said simultaneously. But they could tell Regina was trying to convince herself more than them.

After everyone finished decorating the cookies, which included Emma eating several of them until Killian stopped her, the men took the kids outside to play in the snow while the women helped Regina finish decorating her house. The tree was decorated, the wreaths and stockings were hung, the garland was wrapped around the banister, and mistletoe was hung between the living room and the dining room; Emma and Kilian as well as David and Snow had already tested it by making out under it for a few moments, much to Neal's grossed out dismay. Unfortunately for Regina, her back pain was becoming increasingly worse, coming about once every hour, of course, she wasn't about to tell the others that fact. The baby had inherited her magic; she figured if she really wanted to come, she'd find some magical way to let Regina know. Regina glanced at the clock and noticed it was time for everyone to start getting ready. Regina tapped Belle on the shoulder and said to her, "Tell everyone to come inside that way you can all get home, change, and come back before guests start arriving."

Belle nodded and opened the front doors, "Boys, Regina says it's time to come inside."

"Aw, five more minutes Mama," pouted Roland as Regina appeared behind Belle.

"Yeah, we're having so much fun," teased Robin. Regina raised her eyebrows at them and they both hung their heads in defeat, "Alright," they both said.

Everyone ran back inside and dried off the snow before bidding their farewells to go home and change. Regina rubbed Henry and Roland's shoulders and instructed, "Go upstairs and change into your nice clothes. I'll be in soon if either of you need help."

"Okay Mama," said Roland climbing the stairs and Henry smiled at Regina and followed Roland.

Regina was just about to follow the boys when the pain in her back returned, only this time it was accompanied by some cramping in her abdomen. Regina groaned in response, "Are you alright Gina?" asked Robin coming over to her and rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"It's these stupid Braxton-Hicks contractions I've gotten the entire third trimester, only now they come with back pain," she whined.

"Wait, is this the same back pain you had this morning?" asked Robin curiously, suddenly thinking back to how Marian's labor with Roland started.

"Sadly yes," admitted Regina, "Only now I'm feeling a little crampy, you know like that time of the month."

Of course Robin had no idea what she meant, because she didn't get all that moody at _that_ time of the month. Or maybe she did and he never noticed with her naturally sarcastic personality. Instead he nodded and said, "Well take it easy tonight."

She smirked at him as they both went to their room to change for the party and Robin knew that meant he had wasted his breath telling her to take it easy. But he still had a gut feeling she would need to save the energy.

Finally it was time for the party and guests were starting to arrive, "Sis, you look absolutely gorgeous," gushed Zelena as she entered the house.

"Speak for yourself Zelena," said Regina.

"Hi Henry," she said to her nephew and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Zelena," he said giving her a quick embrace.

"I brought some brownies. Where should I put them?" asked Zelena.

"Are they poisoned?" asked Regina.

"No," said Zelena.

"Over here," said Regina leading her sister to the dessert table. The pain returned once again and Regina leaned against the table, taking a few deep breaths.

"Sis, are you alright?" asked Zelena concerned. It caught Regina off guard because Zelena was usually never concerned.

"Yeah," said Regina straightening herself, "Yeah."

Zelena went over to talk to a few others while Robin came up to Regina, who was standing under the mistletoe, "Hey milady, since Killian and David have tested it, why don't you say we give it a go" asked Robin.

Regina smiled and chuckled lightly planting a kiss to her husband's lips, only for the smile to quickly disappear when she felt a warm liquid running down her legs, "Robin…" said Regina starting to panic.

"Yes darling?" he asked completely oblivious.

"I think my water just broke," said Regina, a certain tremor in her voice.

Robin looked down and sure enough, the floor was wet, "Um okay, don't panic," said Robin clearly starting to panic, "We can do this. It'll probably be a while before you deliver so we can just go upstairs while you labor and go to the hospital after everyone leaves. Emma, Snow, stay with Regina while I go find someone to look over things," said Robin running off towards Zelena and Henry."

Emma and Snow came over to Regina, both giving her an 'I told you so' look, "I know, I know, you were right! Can you please just get me upstairs so I can labor in private? I can always pace the halls and around our room."

"We got you," said Emma taking Regina's right hand and Snow took her left hand, leading Regina up the stairs, "Just stay calm."

Robin tapped Zelena and Henry on the shoulders and they both turned around to face him, "Robin nice to see you…" started Zelena.

"Zelena, can you and Henry watch over the party?" asked Robin in a panic.

"Uh I guess why?" asked Zelena.

"Regina…her water…the baby…," stuttered Robin.

Zelena squeezed his hand, "Oh dear. Go, we can handle things right Henry?"

"Um," hesitated Henry, "Of course."

"Thanks love," said Robin touching Henry's shoulder before quickly running up the stairs.

Henry turned to Zelena and questioned, "Aunt Zelena, have you ever hosted a party before?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything," mumbled Zelena before going to the door to greet more guests.

"Breathe Regina breathe," encouraged Snow as she watched her step mother struggling to breath, "It'll help the pain and the baby."

"How's she doing?" asked Robin coming up the stairs a little out of breath.

"She's doing great," said Emma, a little too perkily.

Regina glared at Emma and said, "Please tone down the perkiness a notch or ten. This one is bad enough," said Regina gesturing her head towards Snow.

"Here," said Emma giving Robin Regina's hand, "I'll go see if I can find Tinker Bell, Blue, or Whale. All we've been doing is helping her walk back and forth in the hall."

Robin nodded as Emma disappeared downstairs. Robin took Regina's hand and squeezed it and she squeezed it hard, "I'm here love. I'm right here."

Emma scanned the crowd and found both Tinker Bell and Blue with Henry, "Tinker Bell, Blue, hi," said Emma approaching them.

"Hello Emma," Tinker Bell smiled, "I must ask, where is her Majesty?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about," said Emma pulling Tinker Bell and Blue aside, "Regina's upstairs, but she's sort of in labor?" admitted Emma.

Tinker Bell and Blue looked at Emma in surprise, "That explains why Zelena greeted us," said Blue to Tinker Bell.

"I was hoping you both could check up on her. Make sure she's okay."

"Of course," nodded Blue following Emma and Tinker Bell, "How long has she been in labor?"

"Uh, she was having back pain this afternoon, but I don't know before then," informed Emma, "You'd have to talk to her and Robin." The two fairies and Emma glanced around the halls to find Regina nowhere in sight, so Emma knocked on Regina's bedroom door, "Regina it's me, I have Tinker Bell and Blue."

Snow opened the door to let the three of them into the room. Regina and Robin were both in their bed, where Regina was gripping Robin's hand while he coached her through another contraction, "Deep breath Regina."

"If you all tell me to breath one more time, I swear I will use my magic to take all of your voices," yelled Regina through gritted teeth.

"She's in a little pain," Snow told the two fairies.

"A little pain?" shouted Regina, "I'm sure it was just a little pain when Blondie and Neal were born right?"

"Okay Regina, let's see how much you've dilated," said Tinker Bell. Regina hesitated but finally allowed the fairy to examine her, "Oh wow, she's already seven centimeters dilated," Tinker Bell informed in surprise.

"What does that mean?" asked Robin.

"It means she'll be ready to push soon," said Blue, "Are you sure your labor only just started Regina?"

"Um well…" Regina began only for another contraction to take over. She moaned and Emma and Robin helped her breathe through it, "I've been having back pain for the last two days but it was really bad starting this morning around 4 AM. And then after lunch, the pain also started in my abdomen." Though he didn't show it, Robin mentally shook his head. Leave it to Regina to suffer in silence instead of admitting she was laboring.

"Well in that case then it's been about 19 hours, which would put you in active labor," said Tinker Bell.

There was another knock at the door and Whale poked his head in the room, "Hello, um, Henry informed me he has a sister ready to make her appearance."

"Yeah," said Emma motioning for him to come into the room, "We don't know how much longer it'll be though."

"We're probably going to have to the baby right here. She's too far dilated to get to a hospital," Blue informed Whale.

"Seriously, I don't even get to go get an epidural!" yelled an agitated Regina right before another contraction started.

Tinker Bell sprinkled a little pixie dust over Regina and said, "Hopefully that will help a little with the pain."

"Yeah I doubt it," said Regina.

"I brought you to me," said Robin rubbing her hand soothingly.

Regina smiled for a few seconds and then another pain squeezed her middle and radiated down her thighs, "Please just get this baby out of me!"

Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the party was half conversing, half-waiting for either someone to come with an announcement or to hear the sound of a baby crying. Of course with both Regina's and the baby's magic the lights would occasionally flicker when she was having a contraction. It was nearing midnight and the lights were flickering about every two minutes or so, "She's getting close," Henry commented to Zelena and Grumpy.

Zelena smiled and patted her nephew's knee, "I'll see if I can get any information." Henry nodded as Zelena disappeared upstairs. Zelena ran into Emma halfway up the stairs, "Oh Emma."

"Zelena, good I was just coming to get you actually," said Emma.

Zelena scowled and asked, "Why?"

Emma looked down and said, "Um, Regina's asking for Cora. I think it would be best coming from you."

Zelena followed Emma confused until it hit her, "Oh, the 'I want my Mummy!'."

Emma nodded and opened the door, "Regina, hey," she said softly, "Zelena has something she has to tell you."

Zelena went to Regina's right side opposite of Robin and grabbed Regina's hand, "Hey sis, um I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our mother is dead."

Regina glanced at Zelena and then said, "Oh yeah," she said a little sadly.

"How much longer?" asked Zelena hoping to brighten the mood.

"Just a few more pushes and you'll have a little niece," said Blue.

"I'll go let everyone else know," said Emma but Snow stopped her.

"Honey, I'll go. I can't imagine how badly all that stair climbing is wearing you out."

"Thanks Mom," said Emma.

Snow found everyone else downstairs and smiled, "She'll be here soon."

"The lights have been flickering with every contraction," mentioned Ruby, "They'll probably go out in a few minutes."

Snow chuckled, "Well if not, I'll let you know when she's arrived."

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Regina loudly, probably loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear.

"Deep breath Regina, she's almost here," said Emma encouragingly. Though in the back of her mind, she was terrified since she would be the one giving birth in a few short months.

"She's crowning now, your Majesty," said Whale.

"And she has a lot of dark hair," smiled Blue.

Robin rubbed Regina's shoulder soothingly and kissed her forehead. He took a damp cloth from Snow and wiped the sweat covering Regina's hairline and neck, "She'll be here soon love. You'll be holding her soon."

"Okay another contraction, big push Regina," said Tinker Bell.

Regina pushed with all her might but she felt like she couldn't go on any longer, "I can't do this anymore!" she wailed.

"You've got this sis. I can see her head," said Zelena happily. Zelena and Robin took Regina's hands as Regina gave one final push. Regina cried out once more as the baby slid into Whale's arms. And as the lights went out.

"Little help here," said Whale stoically as Tinker Bell used her wand to turn on the lights again, "That's better," he said.

"She is just beautiful," gushed Blue as Whale laid Danielle on Regina's chest.

"12:05 AM," said Emma checking the time.

"She's here Gina!" cried Robin excitedly kissing Regina and wiping away the tears running down his cheeks.

"What's her name sis?" asked Zelena. She was one of the few people out of the loop.

"Danielle Marian-Robin Locksley. After our first loves and her Daddy," said Regina not taking her eyes off her daughter.

After everyone helped Regina deliver the placenta and cleaned up, which didn't take long with Blue and Tinker Bell's magic, Snow patted Regina's knee and said, "We'll leave you alone for a few moments before we send the boys up."

Robin and Regina nodded as everyone left the room. Danielle was now wrapped in a pink blanket, peacefully sleeping in Regina's arms, "Just think Robin, we made her. She's here because of us."

Robin kissed Regina's temple and touched Danielle's tiny hand, "And she's absolutely stunning. Just like her mother."

Regina smiled at her husband and kissed him, "Thank you so much Robin."

"For? For what?" asked Robin.

"For making this the best Christmas of my life," said Regina, "And for helping me create the best Christmas gift on Earth."

Robin snuggled next to his girls, "Anything for you milady."

Emma knocked on the door and poked her head in the room, "Some special big brothers are ready to meet their sister."

Regina sat up in bed and Robin extended his arms towards the boys, "Mama, Papa," said Roland excitedly.

"Ssh," Regina said, "Danielle is sleeping."

Roland nodded and gazed at his sister, "She looks just like you Mom," commented Henry.

"Wait until she opens her eyes," said Robin, "That was my contribution," he said proudly.

Henry chuckled and kissed Regina on the cheek, "Um, everyone else went home, so we'll have to have them meet Danielle another time."

Regina nodded and then glanced at Emma before she said, "Okay boys, you have to get into bed that way Santa can come bring your presents."

"But Santa has already brought me my present," said Roland.

Robin and Regina glanced at Emma with a confused look, "Did he now?" asked Robin, indicating to Emma to answer whether the boys had already gotten their presents. Emma shook her head in the negative.

"Yeah, he gave me my baby sister," said Roland.

Regina smiled at how happy Roland was to be a big brother, "Yeah I guess he did."

"But a new robot would also be cool," Roland stated casually.

Robin, Regina, and Henry all laughed as Emma turned to leave the room. She glanced back one more time at the family before she closed the door, allowing the Locksleys to enjoy their early Christmas surprise.


End file.
